5 Song Ipod Challenge
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: 5 Naitlyn Fics per chapter, with my ipod on shuffle!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge with my ipod on shuffle...**

_Swing Swing- The All-American Rejects_

"Hey Caity, can I talk to you?" said Nate Gray as he sat on the dock at Camp Rock next to his best friend Caitlyn Gellar.

"Hey. Sure Nate, Whats up?" Caitlyn asked smiling. Nate went weak in the knees and smiled back at her.

"Miley just broke up with me..." Nate said sadly.

"Oh Nate I'm sorry! Its okay you deserve better!" Caitlyn said hugging her best friend in the whole world. "Why would she break up with you?"

"Welllllllllll. I'm kinda in love with someone else...and Miley found out some how." Nate said avoiding Caitlyn's gaze.

"Oh NATE! Its okay. Well know you have a shot with the other girl..." said Caitlyn.

"Not exactly. I dont think she likes me back."

"WHAT!! Nate any girl in this whole damn world would kill to go out with you! Don't you dare cry and moan over a worthless spoiled brat!"

"Even you?" Nate asked and Caitlyn gave him a confused look. "Do you like me?" Caitlyn blushed and nodded slightly. "Good...cause I don't plan on crying over Miley cause Ive got you." Nate said smiling and kissing her full on the lips.

_Crazy Kind of Crush on You- Nicholas Jonas_

"Hey Nate. Did you hear theirs a new kid this year?" Yelled Matt, Nate's friend. Nate ran over to them when he jumped out of his moms van. It was the first day of grade 3 and all his friends were in his class. It was going to be the best year ever.

"Really? Is it a boy or girl? Are they in our class?" Nate asked talking a mile a minute.

"She's a girl and she's in our class" answered the other boy Taylor. All 3 boys made a disgusted face and looked over when they herd yelling.

"NO MOM! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A DRESS!" yelled a girl who looked the same age as them in a pink flowery dress. Nate saw her and took a deep breath. She looked like she could run fast and she didn't like icky pink dresses, Nate loved girls like that and they didn't come around often. The girl stomped towards Nate's group.

"Hi, Im Caitlyn. But I like Cait better, its not as girly!" she said and the boys looked at her.

"Oh...didn't see you there. Whats up? We are Taylor, Matt, and I'm Nate." Said Nate trying to act cool with the other boys.

"Uh...hi." She said blushing every time Nate looked at her.

School had finally ended and Nate was super happy. He had learned lots about Cait and she sounded really cool. But he couldnt talk to her because they sat at different sides of the class. All the kids ran out of the school and towards the buses. When Nate got on he noticed Taylor and Matt were already sitting together. The only seat left was the at the very front next to Cait.

"Uh...Hey. Cait, right? Can I sit here?" Nate asked. Caitlyns cheeks went pink and she nodded.

By the time they got to Nate's stop the two were acting like they had known each other for years.

"Um Cait...you know the dance/playing thingy next week in the gym?" Nate asked and Caitlyn nodded. "Well, do you want to go together?" he asked shyly.

"Okay,is this your stop? Its mine to." She said and they walked home together from the bus stop hand in hand. Caits mom was waiting on the porch for her and smiled when she saw the two 8 year olds holding hands.

"Bye Cait!" Nate said hugging her.

"See ya Nate. Ill call you later!" She said hugging him back and running up her drive way to her house.

_Here(In Your Arms)- Hellogoodbye_

It was a snowy Christmas Eve and Caitlyn and Nate were currently in front of the fire at Nate's house. Nate was on the floor leaning against the couch. Caitlyn was curled up in his lap drinking hot chocolate. It was peaceful since Nate's parents were out of town. It was just the two of them and they felt perfectly comfortable in each others arms. Nate had just gotten home from tour and hadn't seen Caitlyn in 2 months.

"Caity, we may be on the hard floor, but this is the most comfortable Ive felt since I left for the tour." he whispered for no particular reason. Caitlyn smiled up at him and nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean." she said reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

_Juliet- LMNT_

"Hey Caity. You look hot today, how about a kiss?" said a 16 year old cocky Nate. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"In your dreams Green!" she said walking to homeroom which they had together. She sat at her desk in front of Nate's next to her friend Kelly. Kelly whispered in Caitlyn's ear and Caitlyn blushed and glared at her. Kelly giggled and looked at Nate then Caitlyn. Caitlyn smacked her on the head and told her to stop. Nate then started scribbling something down on a piece of paper quickly. He tapped Caitlyn's shoulder and gave her the paper. Caitlyn opened it, and it said:

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

Caitlyn looked back at him and said, "Seriously? STOP!" and turned back around feeling a little bad. She really did like him but he just annoyed her so much. Nate stood up and walked to the front of the class and started singing the previous note he had given Caitlyn. His eyes didn't move from hers the whole time. When he finished the last line and got down on his Knees.

"Please Caity? Please!" he said with begging eyes.

Caitlyn playfully sighed "FINE! But only you can call me Caity!" she smiled. Nate stood up and Caitlyn jumped in his arms and they began kissing until someone clearing their throat could be herd. They pulled apart blushing as the teacher told them to sit down. Nate grinned at Caitlyn and gave her one last quick kiss before returning to his seat. He sat behind her playing with her hair for the rest of the class completely ignore whatever the teacher was talking about.

_Burnin' Up- Jonas Brothers_

"cough, cough" Caitlyn sighed. She was on tour with her boyfriend Nate and his band. Nate was sick and could barely speak causing the tour to be extended because Nate couldn't play any shows and they had to make up for them. Nate felt really guilty because that meant the tour was longer and Shane and Jason had to wait longer to see their girlfriends Mitchie and Ella who weren't aloud to come. Caitlyn walked to Nate's bunk and opened his screen. She felt his head. He was burning up!

"I'm hot! And your hand is really cold!" Nate complained. Caitlyn laughed.

"Well SORRY!" she said in mock hurt. She climbed in next to him not really caring if she got sick. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ew, your all sweaty. Your burning up!" she exclaimed.

"Im burnin up for you Caity!" he said with a cheesy smile. Caitlyn smacked his chest lightly and laughed.

"Your so cheesy!" she said and Nate kissed her lips hungrily. She rolled on top of him and began kissing him harder.

"Nate, I thought you were sick?" asked Shane as he walked by the bunk in disgust. Nate completely ignored him. All he notice was Caitlyn. Shane shook his head and walked away.

"You know you love my cheesiness." Nate said when they breifly came up for air. Caitlyn nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I know!" she said jumping back on top of him to kiss again.

**So. Howd you like it. Rate it even if you hate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update!!! Yeah. well I am really bored and need to brush up on my writing skills for next semesters English course!**

1. My Happy Ending-Avril Lavigne

"Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."

Caitlyn smiled at Nate as she finished her song. It was her final, Final Jam at Camp Rock. She had been dating Nate Gray for 3 years but this year something was different. They seemed distant. One night she was taking a walk down by the lake when she saw her favourite mop of curly hair. Then she saw the hair she most detested. Long, straight blond hair that belonged to none other than Tess Tyler. They were making out. Caitlyn ran up to him, smacked his face and said "WE'RE OVER!" and ran to her cabin.

Since that night Cairtlyn hadn't said a single word to him except for her smart ass comments. She looked at his pained face as he looked away from her. Yup..he may not be her happy ending but someone out there was. All she had to do was find them.

2. Give Me Novocaine-Green Day

"Ow...Caity it hurts...make it go away!" Nate moaned as Caitlyn laid him down on their bed. Nate was having his daily migraine. It was hard on Caitlyn especially when it usually happened at night. She could hear his tossing and turning all night. She felt horrible and knew she had to help him. Nate's doctor had prescribed a pain killer called Novocaine.

"Its Okay Nate...you'll feel better soon. Just have some of this and try falling asleep. I love you baby." Caitlyn said stroking his curls and giving him a long kiss. Before walking away she looked at his pained face add ran to the bathroom to hide her tears. This was super hard for Nate. Especially during his long tours when he didn't have much time to sleep in the first place.

3. Risque-Cute is What We Aim For

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"UGH!" Nate said throwing his phone across the room. He was trying to call his best friend. He had something very important to tell her. But of course, she was out on ANOTHER date, with some guys she JUST met, most likely getting paid for sex AGAIN! It was so hard for Nate, hearing about the love of his life and not to mention best friend since he was 5 being called a slut and a common day prostitute at school. That's why Nate had to tell her that he loved her. He needed to save her and keep her to himself before someone hurt her or got her into to trouble. He refused to let anything happen to her. He called again.

_Ring Ring Ring-_

"Hello?"

"CAITLYN! Thank God.I have something to tell you... Its really important!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well you see..."

4. So What! - P!nk

"UGH! God, I hate him!" yelled Caitlyn Geller as she threw her business like suit at the bed. She had been to another divorce meeting. Nate was being an ass and saying all this stuff about how her singing career was over without him and she was going to be a vulnerable girl.

Caitlyn was strong and didn't need a stupid guy. she was the 5 time Grammy winning rock star. That's when she got an idea. She sat down at her desk and started writing, it was her first inspiration since before the divorce,

_No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight_

Ba da da da da da

sang caitlyn as she read over her new song... she was a rock star and would get over a stupid teeny boper! She was an awesome independent and strong woman...and she would so win this years best song over connect 3. they were not winning for the 5th year in a row...for once they would have a strong woman singing a better song then them.

**So there it is... I know they are all kinda sad...but i swear my ipod was on shuffle! :) Im preety proud of these. I hope you all like them! :) Rate even if you hate!**


End file.
